Two Months Later
by mtngirlforever
Summary: Natalie had the baby two months ago... She hasn't seen her best friend for more than five minutes at a time in that two months and she feels like she's slowly losing it...
1. Chapter 1

**Another Manstead and baby fic thanks to linsteadandchicagopdarelife on tumblr :) Hope I do the idea we had justice ;) I have no idea what she'll name the baby (and I couldn't wait for the episode to find out…) so I made it up**

 **PS in case you haven't seen the promos, Nat has the baby on the next episode which airs on the 19** **th** **:D**

It'd been almost two months since Natalie had had the baby. Jackson Jeffery Manning "JJ" was born two months ago today. 8 pounds of pure joy for his mom. Natalie had never experienced pain like that before, but when she held her baby, it was all forgotten.

But now, two months later, she felt like she was losing it. She wasn't working, Helen had more or less moved in, and she hadn't seen her best friend for more than five minutes in those two months. She'd text him all the time when he wasn't working and Helen wasn't watching her every move, and she'd talked to him on the phone a couple of times late at night, but she was starting to miss him.

Of course she denied to everyone that there wasn't anything more than friends between them, but late at night when she needed someone, he was the first one she'd think of. Helen couldn't stand him, hence why she hadn't seen him for more than five minutes in two months. She didn't think Natalie should be looking at other men, friends or otherwise, and Natalie was getting tired of her telling her how to feel and what to do.

She still had the flowers he'd brought her in the hospital by her bed. They'd died about a month ago, but she kept them there anyways as a reminder. He told her when she was ready for something more than just friends, he'd be waiting.

He'd fallen hard for her and JJ and it was killing him not to spend time with them, but he knew he had to give her space to adjust and deal with Helen. He knew Nat and he knew before long, she'd tell Helen where to go. Until then, he settled for text and the occasional phone call when she had a minute. He'd actually gotten to facetime with her last week, and she looked tired and worn out.

He wish he could be there to help her. JJ was keeping her up late and Helen was hovering. He knew she was nearing her breaking point but he didn't know what to do about it. He'd actually broken down and asked Maggie what to do and she took pity on him. She knew how much he cared for Nat and the baby and she told him all he could do was wait until Nat came to him because eventually she would.

And Maggie was right.

It was three am, and Will had been asleep for two hours having just pulled a twenty-four hour shift in the ER, when he heard someone pounding on his door. He threw on a pair of sweats forgetting the shirt and stumbled to the door half asleep. When he opened it, Nat was standing there with tears pouring down her face and JJ was screaming crying.

He reached for him and pulled Nat into his apartment. As soon as he had JJ in his arms, the little boy instantly quieted. Nat cried harder as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his side.

"It's ok Nat," he whispered leading her to the couch. He sat down and kept her close as he held JJ. She laid her head on his shoulder as she cried. "Let me go lay him down and we'll talk."

She shook her head no. "He'll start crying. He's… been fussy all day and nothing… nothing I've done has worked… and Helen…. God… she keeps telling him how I'm doing everything wrong…. And… and…"

Will laid JJ on the couch beside him with a pillow beside him. Even though he couldn't roll yet, he was still being safe. He pulled Nat into his lap and held her tight. "You're a good mom, Nat. Helen… never mind. He's had an off day, it happens. Baby's cry and get upset… that doesn't make you a bad mom. JJ is the luckiest little boy there is because his mom is amazing."

She cried as he held her slowly rocking. "I've missed you," she quietly admitted when she calmed down.

He smiled even if she couldn't see it. "I've missed you too Nat, but I'm right here."

"Can we stay? I mean… I don't even know you're schedule and you probably haven't slept or you're getting ready to go in or probably would like to sleep without a baby…" she was rambling and he couldn't take it so he kissed her softly.

He brushed the hair that had fallen loose from her braid from her face; "You can stay all you want. I don't mind. It wouldn't matter if I'd just got off or was just going in, you could stay here anytime. JJ won't bother me in the least Nat. I would do anything for you two."

"You kissed me," she whispered. Will sighed. "I know… I'm sorry I shouldn't have… you were just rambling and everything you said it wasn't…." He was the one rambling now, afraid he'd crossed the line she'd drawn when they first met, and she couldn't take it. She ran her fingers through his messy bed hair he always had and kissed him.

He pulled back to look into her eyes as she started to talk. "I've missed you. I've needed you. I want you. I don't care what she says anymore. It's been almost a year, and I don't want to do this on my own anymore. You… You've always been there, and I need you. I can't do this anymore. I'm worn out and I want you to be the one to help me. I…. I told her to leave tonight, that I didn't need her help anymore. I told her she could still see him, but she was done telling me how to do things."

Will tried to hold in his smile. "Good for you. I'll help you all you want Nat. I'm not going anywhere, but you're going to bed. No arguing. You're worn out and you're going to get sick and that won't be good for either of you. I'm sure there's a bottle or two in his bag from where you pumped right?"

She nodded "Ok then. Me and little man will be just fine while you get some sleep." He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He found an old t-shirt and dressed her in it before tucking her into bed. "Get some sleep Nat," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

He heard JJ start to fuss so he headed back out to the living room. Nat was asleep before he got the door shut all the way. He picked JJ up and slowly walked around the living room bouncing him just a little.

"Hey little man. You're going to be just fine. It's just me and you tonight. We're going to let mommy get some good sleep." He yawned; two hours after working twenty-four weren't going to be enough, but for Nat, he'd do anything.

JJ was watching him as they walked and talked. He had Nat's eyes for sure and Will fell more in love with the baby. "I may not be your daddy, but I'll always be here for you and mommy. Always." He watched as JJ fell asleep.

Will laid out on the couch thinking if he stayed out here with JJ then Nat could sleep the rest of the night. He settled the little boy against his chest and within minutes he was asleep too with the thoughts that maybe one day they could be a real family with more kids.

 **Well I hope you liked it! In the one episode we saw of Helen, she came across as a control freak to me, so that's how I wrote her. I seriously cannot wait for Tuesday night for this Med episode and I hope it's as good as I want it to be! Leave me a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well…. I got bored today and I decided to write another part to this. My head has been running wild with ideas for my other two stories plus Manstead and baby, but none are really sticking. This is the only one that really did, so I hope you like it. I doubt this will be a multi-chapter fic because I already have two of those that I struggle with updating, but I'll write until I run out of ideas for it. NOTICE the rating change. I went with T for now, but as ideas come to me, I tend to bump up to M…. just as a heads up. Hope you enjoy :)**

Will heard JJ start crying, and he was instantly awake. He slowly sat up holding him against his chest. He grabbed his phone and saw it was a little after seven which meant they had slept about three hours. He softly bounced him against him, and when that didn't work, he grabbed his bag and found a bottle.

He cradled JJ in his arms and gave him the bottle. At first he acted like he didn't want it, but once Will laid Nat's blanket across his shoulder, JJ started taking it. "Just wanted to think you had mama didn't you?" Will smiled down at him as JJ watched him.

Will yawned as he fed JJ. He had no idea how long Nat would sleep, but he wasn't bothering her unless he absolutely had to. She needed the rest and he could live without it. Once JJ finished the bottle he started to fuss. Will managed to get him to burp, but he was still fussy.

"Ok buddy how about we walk and look out the windows?" Will whispered standing up slightly bouncing him as he walked around his living room. JJ quieted some, but Will was still afraid they were going to wake Nat. He stood in front of the window looking out over the Chicago skyline as he softly bounced him.

Without thinking he started softly singing to him, and JJ quit crying. He stared up at him with those big brown eyes that were his mother's as Will softly sang swaying him back and forth. It wasn't long and JJ drifted back to sleep. Will made sure he was good and asleep before laying back down with him.

It was a little after 10 when Nat woke. It took her a minute to realize where she was and then the night slowly came back to her. She had no idea where Will and JJ were, but the apartment sounded quiet. She hadn't had that good of sleep in about two months and it felt good even though she was sore from needing to nurse.

She slowly climbed out of bed, realizing she only had Will's shirt on. But she really didn't care nor did she think he would. She was completely covered because his shirt was so big on her. She opened the bedroom door and walked out into the living room.

The sight in front of her made her heart sore. Will was laid out on the couch holding JJ against his chest and both were sound asleep. She felt herself falling more in love with him watching him with her son. She couldn't find her phone, so she grabbed his and snapped a quick picture. She sent it to herself.

She had no idea how long they had been asleep or if JJ had kept him up all night, and she was almost afraid to wake him. She knelt down by the couch and ran her fingers through his hair. It always looked like he'd just rolled out of bed without fixing it, even if he had tried to fix it, and she loved it. Will's eyes fluttered open; "Nat?" he whispered as he slowly woke up.

"Hey," she smiled. "How was he?"

Will smiled as he sat up patting the couch beside him. "He was good. He went to sleep right after you and only woke up once. I fed him the bottle. He was a little fussy, but I got him back to sleep."

Natalie laid her head on his shoulder as she reached for her baby. She missed him last night even if she was thankful for the sleep. "Thank you Will, so much."

He handed her JJ and then pulled her into his lap making her giggle. "I'd do anything for you two Nat. I told you that," he smiled. He got her comfy in his arms as she settled the sleeping baby against her.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked quietly.

Will cupped her cheek making her look at him; "That's totally up to you Nat. We can keep things the same as before you had little man and I'll keep waiting until you're ready, or we can take it further. You're my best friend Nat and I think I'm falling in love with you and JJ, but I'm not pushing you into something you're not ready for. I can wait on you forever, if I have to."

"I don't want to wait for forever. I've missed you so much these last two months. When I'd be up late at night with him you were the first one I thought of. I'd wish you were there to get up with me and help me, especially on the nights he didn't want to nurse and I felt like everything I was doing was wrong."

He saw the tears gather in her eyes. "I'm here now, Nat. I'll do anything you want, help anyway I can. You just tell me what you want, and I'll do everything I can to make it happen."

She leaned up to kiss him; he was all she wanted. Just as their lips met, JJ started crying. Will couldn't help but chuckle. "Nice timing buddy," he whispered making Natalie giggle. It'd been a long time since she'd felt this free.

"I'm gonna go feed him. You can… you can join me if you want," she said shyly standing up with JJ in her arms. This with Will is what she wanted and she wanted him to want it too.

He jumped up grabbing her hand as they headed back into his bedroom. Nat settled against the headboard as Will laid down beside her. "You're sure Nat right? Because there's no going back after this?" he whispered holding JJ while she got comfortable.

"I'm sure," she smiled as she slipped the shirt over her head taking JJ from him. JJ instantly quieted as Nat started feeding him. Will was amazed; there was nothing more beautiful than watching Natalie feed her baby. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

She wanted this, with him and JJ, and that is all he wanted too. He knew it wouldn't always be easy, but he wasn't leaving. He was in this for the long haul because he loved her and he loved her baby, and maybe one day they would have a baby of their own.

Will was just about asleep when Nat finished nursing. JJ had fallen asleep eating and Natalie smiled. This was where she belonged, this felt right. She laid JJ down next to Will as she rolled on her side facing them. "I think I love you too," she whispered as they drifted to sleep together with JJ between them.

 **So another Manstead and baby scene that makes my heart happy. I know I have it bad, but I just think they are adorable and I cannot wait to see Will with the baby. It might just be the death of me…. Hope you enjoyed and will let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So we can all admit…. Today was a weird crazy day in the fandom. So my poor heart needed something happy…. So hence another chapter :) I really hope you enjoy!**

It'd been one month since Natalie had shown up on his doorstep at three am with JJ, and it had been a pretty good month. On nights he was off, they would stay with him. On nights he worked, he would go by her place as soon as he was off because he found he really missed them while he was at work. He knew… he just knew he was hopelessly in love with them.

Tonight he was off; he'd worked a twelve hour day shift, and he was just so glad to be home with them. He'd just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed when Nat walked into the bedroom. She'd slipped on one of his Blackhawks shirts (he found she liked wearing his clothes because she said they were too big which made them comfy) over her leggings as soon as she'd gotten there, and he'd never seen a more beautiful or sexy sight.

"Where's little man?" he asked pulling on sweats and a t-shirt.

"In his pack-n-play asleep," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "We missed you today," she whispered before she stood on tip toe to kiss him.

"I know I missed yall too." He ran his fingers through her hair holding her to him as he kissed her deeper. She smiled as he picked her up and carried her into the living room. "Take out should be here soon and then we can watch the game if you want," he said settling her in his lap.

"Just being with you is all I want." He couldn't help but smile as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Nat?" he whispered.

"Yea?"

"I've been thinking, and I just wanted to run something by you. What if….. What if we moved in together? I mean I know it's soon, but it would make sense because we're always together unless I'm at work and it would keep you from having to…" She kissed him hard to stop his rambles. He always rambled when he was afraid of doing or saying something that was going to upset her and she found it adorable.

"I think that's a great idea," she smiled.

"Yea?" and she nodded. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He'd been afraid she wouldn't agree to it, but she had and he was so happy. "Since JJ's room is already set up and you have more room, I think it'd make more sense for me to move in with you."

Nat nodded as her smile grew too. "Yea I think that's a great idea." She leaned up and kissed him as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it. You relax. I'm sure work was crazy with the weather and everything," she said as she went to get the take out.

When she opened the door, it was not the delivery guy. "Jay? Erin? Uh… hi," she smiled trying not to freak out. No one knew about her and Will yet and it wasn't that she minded if they did, she just was caught off guard.

"Hey Nat…. uh is Will here?" Jay asked with a knowing smile since Natalie was clearly wearing Will's shirt.

"Uh... yea come on in," she said moving to let them pass.

"Jay? Erin?" Will said seeing them walk into the living room.

"Hey! You uh… said we could come watch the game… remember?" Jay laughed Clearly Will had other things on the brain lately that he'd been neglecting to share.

"Oh… yea right... right yea it's fine. Just… uh give me 5?" he asked looking around for Natalie.

Jay nodded as he pulled Erin into his lap on the couch. "Did you know?" she whispered. Jay shook his head no. "I could have guessed but he hasn't said anything." Erin nodded. They saw JJ asleep in the pack-n-play as they heard Will's bedroom door close.

Natalie had sat down on the bed with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Will sat down facing her. "You ok? I honestly forgot he'd ask about it because it was weeks ago, and if you're not comfortable with it I can send him home. He won't mind."

"No, no it's fine. He's your brother. I just…. I don't want people to think different about me because…"

He pulled her into his arms. "It's just Jay and Erin. They're not going to think any less of you Nat. Besides he probably already guessed it before tonight because you're all I talk and think about," he smiled. "No one will think less of you either. They're our friends and they just want to see you happy."

She was quiet for a minute before she looked up at him and smiled. "You're right. I deserve to be happy and you make me happy. Besides if we move in together everyone will figure it out anyways."

Will leaned down and kissed her. "Exactly. Besides it's just Jay and Erin. If you don't want anyone to know yet, they won't tell."

She softly kissed him. "I don't care who knows because once I come back to work, I'm sure everyone would figure it out."

He chuckled. "Yea probably so. Come on let's go watch the game." He laced his fingers with her as they headed out to the living room. Erin was holding JJ, and Jay was watching her with a smile.

"Hey," Will said sitting down on the couch with Nat.

"Hey. He woke up and was fussy and we didn't want to bother yall," Erin smiled.

"It's fine. I didn't figure he'd sleep long." Natalie smiled; Erin looked like a natural with him. Jay nodded towards the kitchen and Will nodded back. "Take out come?" and Jay nodded yes.

"Ok I'm going to dish it up. Yall eat?"

"No. I'll come help you," Jay said following Will into the kitchen leaving Erin and Nat in the living room with JJ.

"So… seems like you have something you need to share," Jay said with a laugh.

"Don't…" Will half smiled.

"Oh come on Will. It's just me."

Will looked out into the living room. "I'd say we're taking it slow, but I don't know that we really are," he shrugged. "I've fallen for her Jay, like fallen hard. She's all I think about and when I'm not with them, I miss being with them."

Jay patted him on the back. "I think that's called love big brother," he laughed.

"Yea I think so too. It's only been about a month, but this is what I want, every day and every night. And I'm going to move in with her soon. It just made sense plus it'd keep her from having to pack up half his room every time they come over to stay. She doesn't want anyone to think less of her for moving on so quickly."

"It's not been that quick, and no one is going to think less of her. They just want her happy, and clearly you make her happy."

"Yea, I'd like to think so." They dished up the Chinese and carried it out to their girls. "Here Erin, I'll take him so you can eat," Nat said.

"No, no I got him," Will said taking JJ from Erin. "You just relax and eat," Will said handing Nat a plate. He sat down beside her balancing JJ and his food as they turned on the game. Natalie couldn't help but smile watching him with JJ. How she got lucky enough to have him she had no idea, but she didn't plan on letting him go any time soon.

At halftime, Erin and Natalie took everything to the kitchen to clean up. "You going to share?" Jay asked as Will gave him a funny look.

"Share what?"

Jay laughed; "JJ of course. You've held him this entire time."

"Oh…" Will laughed. "It's just… I dunno become a habit. A habit I like," he smiled as he carried JJ over to Jay.

"It's great huh?" Jay asked and Will nodded.

"I never thought I'd be this guy, but I don't want anything else. On nights I work, I always wish I was back at home with them." Jay nodded as he looked down at the sleeping baby. He couldn't help but wish that this would be him and Erin one day.

"Think you'll like being a dad?" Jay asked looking back at his brother.

"Yea I think so. I never thought I would, but helping her with him this last month…. It's been so great." Jay smiled as he watched JJ starting to wake up. "Think you'll be here?" Will asked quietly.

"Yea maybe one day."

Erin couldn't help but smile as she walked back into the living room with Nat. Jay was holding JJ as him and Will talked quietly. Just the sight of him holding his would-be nephew made her want things she never thought she would. She knew Jay loved her and that he'd be a great dad. In this moment, seeing him with JJ, making Jay a dad is all she wanted.

She sat down on the arm of the chair beside Jay. She ran her finger along JJ's cheek as he watched them. "He's so precious Natalie," Erin whispered.

"Yea, we kinda like him," she smiled as Will pulled her into his lap.

Erin leaned down close to Jay's ear as they watched JJ watching them. She whispered where only he could hear, "Let's go home… now." Jay looked up at her and smiled; he knew exactly what she was thinking.

He nodded as JJ started to fuss. "Here I got him," Will said taking him from Jay. Jay couldn't help but smile at how great Will was with him.

"Here, he's probably hungry," Nat said reaching for him.

"I think we're going to go anyways," Jay said grabbing Erin's hand.

"This has been fun. We'll have to do it again," Nat smiled.

"Yea, we will." Will walked them to the door. "If you need help with anything just let us know," he said knowing Will would know he meant with moving.

"Yea will do. We'll see yall later." He closed the door after they left. He went and joined Nat in the bedroom. He laid down beside her and ran his finger along JJ's cheek. There was nothing more beautiful that watching Natalie feed him.

"Tonight wasn't bad," he smiled.

"No it was really fun. I think we made them want things they'd never thought about," she giggled.

Will laughed. "Yea probably so." JJ finished nursing and Will took him. Within minutes he was fast asleep. Will carried him to the pack-n-play that they moved into the bedroom at night. "Night JJ, we love you," he whispered as he tucked him.

He crawled back in bed with Nat and softly kissed her. "I know this might seem fast, but this is what I want Nat. This with you and JJ has made me the happiest I've been and I don't want anything more than this."

She couldn't help but smile at him. "Watching you with him and me this last month has made me want this with you too. You're so good with him Will. I couldn't ask for someone better. I've fallen in love with you and I don't care who knows it."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close to him kissing her hard. "I love you too Nat, you and JJ both." He rubbed her cheek as her eyes fluttered.

"Go to sleep Nat. I'll get up with him tonight," he smiled. She barely nodded as she drifted to sleep in his arms. He laid there watching her. Even though he'd worked twelve straight hours, he'd gladly get up with JJ to let her get some sleep. It'd become their special time together and he loved it.

He'd do anything for them both and he couldn't wait to see where their future took them. As long as they were together that's all he cared about because she was it for him for the rest of his life. He'd never love anyone like he loved her.

 **So… there is a really long update because I needed all this goodness (Manstead + baby & Linstead) after today. I hope you enjoyed as much as I did! Please let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Med 1.06 overfilled my Manstead heart! Check out my tumblr post ( post/137689908864/sorry-for-the-bad-quality-had-to-watch-on-my) if you want my true thoughts on the episode :) As for Helen…. Yea will I don't like her… so if you do, I wouldn't read this… This idea came to me after watching the episode and I hope you'll like it :)**

The next weekend, Will had Jay come over and help him pack up his stuff. He was so glad to be moving in with Nat. He knew it would let him help her more, spend more time with her, and probably make him fall more in love with her.

"So you ready for this?" Jay asked with a laugh. He never thought he'd ever see Will here, in love and becoming a dad, but he especially didn't think it'd happen before him.

"Yea I think I am. I've fallen hard for her and JJ and this is what I want."

"I'm happy for you Will. Really I am."

"Thanks. What about you and Erin?" Will laughed remembering the night they'd come over and how they'd loved and doted on JJ.

Jay shrugged. "Eh… I don't think we're there yet. I think she's finally starting to want it so who knows maybe one day sooner than I thought."

"Yea, you'll be there," Will laughed. They couldn't keep their hands to their selves so Will knew it was bound to happen at some point. They got everything packed up and loaded. "Meet ya there?" Will said and Jay nodded as they headed over to Natalie's.

Natalie and JJ were curled up on the couch waiting on Will and Jay. She heard the lock turn and she turned to see them carrying boxes in. "Hey, get everything packed?" she asked with a smile.

"Yea we did," Will smiled as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "How is he?" he asked as they carried boxes into the bedroom.

"He's good. Probably fixing to fall asleep soon. I think he was trying to wait up on you," she smiled. Will walked around the couch and dropped a kiss on JJ's head.

"Did you miss me buddy?" he asked as JJ smiled up at him.

"Yea we did," Nat smiled.

"We're going to go get the rest of the stuff. Be right back," he said as he followed Jay back out the door.

Once they got everything in, Jay headed out. "Thanks again little brother."

"Yea no problem, but I'm gonna go. Let yall get settled in and everything."

Will chuckled. "Yea thanks. See ya." Jay nodded as Will closed the door behind him. He went back and sat down on the couch with Nat. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her in close.

"No going back now," he smiled seeing JJ asleep in her arms.

"I don't want to go back. I only want to go forward with you."

He placed a kiss on her forehead taking JJ from her. "That's all I want too Nat." She laid down where her head was in his lap.

"I know you need to unpack, but I just wanna lay here with you," she whispered with a yawn.

"That's what we'll do. Go to sleep Nat. JJ will be fine with me." He rubbed her cheek as she drifted to sleep. JJ was snuggled into his chest and he smiled. This was his life and he was so happy with it.

Nat slept for about an hour before she woke. Will had fallen asleep with his head on the back of the couch still holding JJ close to him. She couldn't help but smile. She was excited for this with him. She knew he loved her and JJ and would do anything for them. She softly kissed his cheek.

"Hey Nat," he whispered fluttering his eyes open.

"Hey, handsome. Sleep good?"

He smiled. "Yea yea I did." About that time JJ started to fuss and Nat took him. "He's probably hungry. You can unpack some while I feed him," she smiled.

Will nodded as he followed her to the bedroom. He was unpacking clothes and putting them in the drawers when there was a knock on the door. "I got it," he said seeing she was almost done nursing. Natalie nodded as she burped JJ.

When Will opened the door, Helen was standing there. "Oh… it's you," she practically sneered.

"Hi, Helen how are you?" Will asked politely.

"Why are you here?"

Will sighed as he heard Natalie come out of the bedroom. He knew it wasn't his place to say. "Well?... are you going to answer me?"

He looked back at Nat; "I'm just going to run get some things for supper. I'll let yall visit." He really didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to create any more problems for Natalie.

Natalie glared at Helen. "No you stay. She's not running you out of your house." Will almost chocked not expecting Nat to just blurt it out like that. Helen was flabbergasted.

"Natalie! What do you mean 'his house?' This is your apartment, yours and Jeff's and JJs." Will watched as Nat's temper was getting the best of her.

"How about I take little man and go for a run? And then we'll be back."

Natalie nodded. She knew it wasn't a good idea to fight in front of JJ, even if he was just three months old, and what she had to say to Helen would no doubt end in a fight.

"You're just letting him take him?! How dare you?! I came to visit and you're just letting him leave!"

Will sent Nat a sympathetic look and mouthed "I love you," as he strapped JJ into the running stroller Natalie had gotten for days she wanted to run. Once he had JJ out the door, Natalie turned to Helen.

"You are not going to like this conversation and quite frankly at the moment I do not care! Yes, you are Jeff's mother which makes you JJ's grandmother, but that is it! You can see him, when I say because I will never keep him from you, but you do not get to come into my house like you own it! Jeff died, Helen, he died, almost a year ago. He would want me to be happy again and you should too! Do I still miss him? Of course! Do I wish he was here for JJ? Yes! But he's not, so it's time to move forward."

Helen was speechless. Natalie had never spoken to her like this before.

"I have good man that loves me and loves JJ like his own! He knows he'll never be Jeff, but he's been here for me when I've had no one! He takes care of us and he would do anything for us! So you can either accept the fact that Will and I are together and will continue to be together or you can stay out of our lives. I will NOT have you coming in here and constantly disrespecting him. He moved in today, so yes, this is his house too now."

"But… Natalie how could you?!"

Natalie knew Helen wasn't really listening. "Helen, this is your one chance. You can either accept it and move forward with us, or you don't have to. But if you choose not to, you're choosing to have nothing to do with JJ because I will not let him around you to bad mouth the man that is going to be raising him with me. It's your choice."

Natalie sighed as she sank down on the couch. "I know you're still not over Jeff's death, and different people grieve different ways, but Helen, I have made peace with it and moved forward. I've found a good man that loves me and my son more than anything and I'm not letting that go just to satisfy you."

But… Nat…"

"No. I'm not listening to it. I'll give you time to think about it if you want, but you're not changing my mind. I'm with Will, he's going to be living here, and he's going to help raise JJ. You can be a part of it if you want, but you will not treat Will like he is nothing. It's your choice. When you've decided you can call me and we will talk, but do not just show up here until we've talked again."

Natalie knew she was being kind of harsh, but Helen did not get to dictate her life anymore, and if harsh is how she had to be to get her point across then harsh it was. Helen was still speechless. "Just call me when you've decided," Natalie said getting up and showing her to the door. Helen was still shocked when she left, but Natalie couldn't find it in her to care at the moment. She was drained and just wanted her boys home.

She sank down on the couch and sent Will a text, hoping wherever they were running that he had his phone close. "It's safe to come back. I need you," she sent.

His reply was immediate. "Be there in five."

She couldn't help but smile. She knew he would do anything for them and loved them more than anything. She was finally ready for this life with him and JJ. They were going to be a family one way or another and who knows, maybe one day they would have a baby or two of their own.

 **Well I hope you liked the update :) like I said, I don't like Helen, I think she came across as a bitch and I hated that she made Will leave even though Natalie clearly wanted him. Anyways I'm just waiting for the day that Nat does tell her what she thinks because I have a feeling it's coming :) let me know what you think and if there is anything you want to see happen with the little happy couple/family :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**RATING CHANGE! You've been warned ;) if you don't read M… you might skip lol**

 **Just because I wanted some Manstead goodness and because Will and Owen on Med are going to be the death of me! And Manstead's kiss…. Just oh. My. God….. so anyways Enjoy! :)**

When Will got back, JJ was fussy because he was hungry, and Will was worn out because he'd pushed himself hard on the run. He knew Helen would probably never accept his and Nat's relationship, but he didn't want to make things worse on them. He loved them both and would do anything for them.

Nat was still on the couch when he walked through the door. She jumped up and ran to him. She didn't care that he was sweaty from his run, she wrapped her arms around him tight. Will chuckled a little; "Hey…. Hey… it's ok, I'm here."

Nat held on tight. "You're what I need, you and JJ," she whispered. About that time, JJ let out a loud cry from the stroller.

"Little man's hungry, and I really need a shower. Then, we'll talk ok baby?"

Natalie nodded as she leaned back, stood on tip toe and kissed him hard. JJ's cries of protest got louder making them both smile. "Ok ok baby, come here," Natalie cooed to him as she picked him up out of the stroller. Will folded it up and put it back by the door as Nat carried JJ to the bedroom.

He couldn't help but smile. At least Helen hadn't scared her off. She still wanted this with him, and he definitely still wanted it with her. He headed to the bathroom to shower. He couldn't help but pause in the bedroom and watch her with him. It was seriously one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. He'd never get tired of watching her feed JJ.

Once he grabbed some clothes, he headed into the bathroom and straight into the shower. He let the warm water run over him and relax his tired muscles. He could really use a cold shower because watching Nat with JJ always got to him, but his tired muscles won out and warm water it was.

He was thinking about his life with Nat. He'd never been this happy before and he'd never known it was possible until he'd met her. He hoped Helen hadn't caused too much trouble because he really couldn't imagine his life without them now. He was lost in his thoughts when the shower door opened and warm hands wrapped around his stomach.

He turned around and she laid her head on his chest. This was a first. Even though they'd been practically living together for the last three months, they had not even ventured to discuss sex. It wasn't that he didn't want her because god did he ever, but it'd just never come up and he wasn't pushing her.

"Uh… Where's JJ?" he managed trying to get control.

"Asleep in his bassinet," she smiled up at him.

"Oh… uh… Nat, what are you doing?" he whispered when she started kissing his chest.

"Taking a shower with this really amazing man that loves me and that I love," she smiled. Will couldn't help but smile back. She reached for the soap and started washing him off. He bent his head down when she pulled at his neck and let her wash his hair. Her hands felt absolutely amazing on him. He hadn't felt a woman's hands running over him in five months and she was seriously turning him on.

He grabbed her hands as he gazed down at her. "Nat…." he whispered.

"What Will?" she whispered back.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me."

The smile spread across her face. "Yes, I do."

He closed his eyes holding in a groan. "Nat… it's….are you sure? I mean I want you, god do I ever want you, but are you sure? Like really really sure?" She leaned up and kissed him.

"Will, you are what I want. I just let you move in. I let you take care of my son. I love you. I am definitely sure," she whispered against his lips.

He knew it'd been long enough if she really wanted it, but he had to make absolutely sure because she was not just some woman like from before he met her. She was the woman he loved, not some casual hook up. He turned the water off and grabbed two towels, wrapping them around them.

He dried her off before picking her up. He carried her out to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He sat down beside her, and she sat up climbing in his lap. "Nat…. baby," he whispered as she kissed him.

"I want you…. I want this life with you. I love you Will," she smiled. "And right now, I want you to make love to me, want you to make me forget everything but you." He tangled his fingers in her hair as he kissed her hard.

"You're sure… one hundred percent sure Nat? Because I want this, more than anything… I've wanted this since I first laid eyes on you, but I want you to be sure."

She unwrapped the towel from around her. "I'm sure. I love you, I want you." Will laid her back on the bed. "Hang on," he smiled. He jumped up and walked over to the bassinet. He picked JJ up and he was still sleeping soundly. He carried him to his room next door and tucked him into his crib.

"Sleep tight little man. We love you, but mommy and I need some of our time." He kissed JJ's head as he turned the baby monitor on before heading back to Nat.

She'd stretched out on the bed waiting on him. She was so damn beautiful; he had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky. He laid down beside her; he couldn't take his eyes off her. "Natalie…. My Natalie…. So beautiful," he whispered running his finger across her stomach.

Goosebumps popped up where his finger trailed. "Will…." She breathed out. She wanted him so bad. He leaned over and kissed her letting his fingers still brush across her stomach.

"My beautiful Natalie," he whispered in between kisses. She ran her fingers through his hair she loved so much. He kissed on her neck.

"Five months…. God I've wanted you for so long," he whispered before sucking on her neck looking for places that would turn her on more.

"Five months… you haven't…?" she gasped when he found the spot right under her jaw by her ear that she loved. Will kissed back to her lips.

"Haven't been with anyone since I laid eyes on you." Natalie couldn't help but fall more in love with him. She pulled him down and kissed him hard. He ran his hands up and down her sides; "You're so beautiful and I want you so bad," he whispered.

"Take me… I'm here," she grinned arching towards him. She hadn't had someone love her in over a year and even then it wasn't like this with Will. She loved Jeff, no doubt, but this with Will was different, better even. "I love you so much more than I could ever imagine," she whispered.

It made him want her more. "I love you too Natalie more than I ever thought possible." He kissed around her face running his hands over her stomach and sides. "I'm gonna do this right… love you slow and sweet. You're the only one for me," he whispered in between kisses.

He kissed down her neck again softly sucking here and there making her moan. He kissed around her breasts making her moan more as she tangled her fingers in his messy, beautiful hair, "I love you. I love your body. I love watching you feed JJ. It's one of the most beautiful sights ever.

He softly kissed her nipple and she cried out arching into him hard. They were so sensitive from nursing and she wanted him so bad. "Relax my beautiful girl. It'll be worth it," he smiled. He flicked his tongue back and forth across it before doing the same to her other nipple. She was panting as she tugged at his hair.

"You're…. going… to… make… me…" she panted. He couldn't help but smile.

"Make you what Nat?" he whispered sucking on her pulse point on her neck.

"Come…. Please Will… oh god…" she moaned.

He kissed back to her nipple flicking his tongue across it again as he slipped two fingers into her. She was so wet and ready for him. "Will… oh god… will," she moaned arching into his hand hard. He kissed up to her ear.

"I'm going to suck on your nipple, move my fingers in you as my thumb rubs along your clit and you're going to come for me Nat… come for me," he whispered as she tugged at his hair again.

He did just as he said and she came hard screaming his name. He slowly brought her down. "Oh… my… god Will," she panted. He couldn't stop the smile as she kissed him hard. When he slid his fingers from her, she wrapped her legs around his waist tight and flipped them.

She sank down on him before he could stop her. He grabbed her hips holding her still so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Nat…. baby…. God," he groaned. She felt so good around him and he was slowly losing his control. Five months was a long time, and she was so wet and tight around him occasionally squeezing her muscles around him making his eyes close on a moan.

"Please…. Please… please…" she begged him. He slowly started moving her up and down. He was trying to be careful, take it slow, and love her right. She leaned down and started sucking on his neck.

"Natalie…. Baby… shit," he moaned as she squeezed around him on her downward thrust.

He rolled them, slowly moved in and out of her as she kept her legs locked around his waist. "You're so beautiful so sexy… all mine," he whispered moving to suck on her neck.

"Will…. Please…. Need you so bad," she moaned.

"I'm here Nat," he said thrusting into her to emphasize his point. She moaned feeling him moving inside her. He kissed and softly sucked on her neck feeling her muscles clench and unclench around him as he slowly thrust.

"Will….. Please…" she begged running her fingers through his hair. Never had she needed someone like she needed him right now.

He kissed down to her breast feeling her getting closer… "Nat… baby… damn I'm close," he whispered feeling his control slipping as she squeezed him.

"Me too Will… please baby," she moaned.

He flicked his tongue across her nipple and she arched hard with a moan. He did it again and she squeezed him hard. She was panting his name over and over with each thrust of his hips and flick of his tongue.

"Nat…. shit baby…"he whispered closing his lips around her nipple. She tugged hard at his hair as he thrust into her over and over. He softly sucked her nipple, changing the angle of his hips as he thumb brushed across her other nipple. She squeezed him hard.

He did it again and hummed around her nipple. He thrust hard and deep at the same time and she came hard and fast around him screaming his name. Her strong orgasm triggered his and he couldn't hang on. "Natalie…." He moaned laying his head on her shoulder as he felt her slowly relaxing around him.

"Oh…. God Willl… oh… my god…." She panted. He rolled them so she was laying on top of him so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Damn Nat…. you are…. Amazing. Simply amazing," he whispered rubbing her back.

She was still catching her breath as she snuggled her face into his neck. He couldn't quit smiling. "You ok Nat?" he whispered.

She nodded. "I'm better than ok," she said as he felt her grin against his neck. "I love you so much Will Halstead," she whispered.

"I love you so much too Natalie Manning. This is what I want. This with you and JJ."

"It's what I want too."

He kissed her forehead as he felt her drifting to sleep. He knew they needed to talk about Helen at some point, but right now he was too blissfully happy to worry about it. He rubbed her back as she fell asleep on him. Just when she got good and asleep, he heard JJ start crying. He gently rolled her to the bed and tucked her in.

He went next door and picked up the crying boy. "What is it buddy? Are you hungry again?" he grinned as JJ balled his fists at his face. Will carried him to the kitchen and made a bottle from where Nat had pumped.

He settled on the couch with JJ as he gave him the bottle. This is what he wanted for the rest of his life. Natalie, JJ and any other babies they had. He was happy, happier than he'd ever been and he didn't want to give it up. He wanted it for forever and he had a feeling Nat did too. He couldn't help but smile bigger. Who would have thought Dr. Will Halstead would be a family man?

 **So… I hope you enjoyed it and I promise Will and Nat will talk about Helen next chapter but I really just wanted some Manstead goodness after this week's kiss :) hope you enjoyed it and will let me know what you thought :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I know I said they'd talk about Helen in this chapter, and I know it's been a while since I've updated. (Sorry :( ) but you will still see the Helen conversation just probably in a flashback (which will be italics). I kinda got some new ideas for this story last night (if you follow me or linsteadandchicagopdarelife on tumblr you'll understand) and I want to move this along a little so I can incorporate those ideas without dragging this out forever (since ya know I said it wouldn't be a multi-chapter… hahaha yea ok) anyways there will be a time jump and I hope you enjoy :) Good news: Spring Break is next week (21-25) for me so my plan is to do a lot of writing for all my stories so be looking for updates ;)**

 **4 Months Later… (JJ is now six months and they've been living together for three)**

It was Natalie's first day back at work. JJ was now six months old, and they decided it was time for her to come back. Only their close friends (Jay and Erin, Maggie, April, and Conner) knew about them being together and living together.

They'd all been so happy for them that Nat finally felt comfortable letting everyone know. So they were working shift together… twelve straight hours without her baby. She had no idea how she was going to make it except for the fact that Will would be around. They had agreed to let Helen keep him.

Natalie still remembered that conversation with Will.

 _After their blissful time in bed, JJ had woke them pitching a fit because he was hungry. Will had gotten him and brought him to her and laid with her while she nursed. He rubbed her cheek "So wanna tell me what happened?" he asked her quietly. Natalie sighed as she passed him JJ._

" _I basically told her she had two choices. She could respect our relationship and be a part of JJ's life or she wouldn't. That I wasn't going to put up with her constant disrespect of you in front of JJ. That you were a part of lives and you would be around and help raise JJ and she could respect that or she wouldn't be a part of his life." Natalie shrugged as Will burped JJ and held him on his shoulder._

 _He leaned over and softly kissed her. "Do you even know how hot it is that you stood up for me like that?" he whispered to her. Natalie grinned. "Maybe you can show me later, Doctor," she whispered back._

It took Helen almost two weeks before she called Natalie to talk. She eventually admitted she was wrong and even though she really didn't like their relationship, she wanted to be a part of JJ's life so she would respect it. It wasn't much but it was enough. Helen never said another harsh or rude word to Will. It made sense to let Helen keep him. It gave her time with JJ and they didn't have to worry about extra bills like day care since they both were working on student loans and Helen refused to take any money for spending time with her grandson.

After they put their stuff away, Will softly kissed her. "Ready to get back at it Doctor?"

Natalie smiled. "Yea I think so. Twelve hours… we can do this," she whispered as Will wiped a couple of tears.

He placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Yea we can. I'll be here all day. Just come find me if you need me," he smiled as they heard the pager go off.

It was a busy day in the ER. They had one call right after the next. Shift was winding down and Natalie was glad. She was ready to go home to her boys and relax. Will walked up with a coffee and softly kissed her. "Almost done baby, and then we can go home and get our boy."

"Yea thanks. I'm wearing out," she sighed.

"Well good news we're off tomorrow."

Before Natalie could respond Will heard his name called. He turned and saw Jay walking up with Erin in his arms. "Hey. What's wrong?" Will asked seeing Jay's panicked face as Natalie told Maggie to get them a room.

Erin mumbled "nothing," and Jay shook his head.

"She's been sick the last few mornings. Can't keep anything down. Then today at work, just a few minutes ago, she got sick and passed out in the locker room. Hank wanted her checked out and I couldn't agree more," he said quietly laying her down on the bed as Nat started checking her out.

Will laid a hand on Jay's shoulder and nodded towards the door. Jay kissed her forehead telling her he'd be right back as he followed Will out.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine," Will smiled trying to offer Jay some comfort. "It's probably just a virus."

Jay nodded as he ran his hands through his hair. "Yea I hope. I know she's probably dehydrated."

"We'll get her fluids and run some test. But can I ask you something?"

Jay gave him a funny look as if saying duh, but nodded.

"Is her sickness only in the morning?" Again Jay nodded.

"Any changes in appetite or uh….. Moods?"

"Yea why?" Jay asked looking at Will as if he had two heads.

"Is there any chance she's pregnant buddy?" Will could see the wheels turning in Jay's head as he realized what Will was asking. Without answering, Jay turned back into Erin's room as Natalie was coming out with vials of blood to be tested.

"Everything ok?" She asked Will seeing Jay dash back in. Will laughed. "I think I know what's wrong, and I think I made him realize it. Did you hook her up to some fluids?"

"Yea I did and what do you think we're going to find with these test results Dr. Halstead?" Natalie smirked as they took it down to the lab.

"Sounds to me, Dr. Manning, that my would-be-sister-in-law is pregnant."

"Yea I think so too," Natalie chuckled telling the tech they needed those stat.

They went back up to wait with them. Jay had curled up in the bed holding Erin and she was resting. Natalie sat in Will's lap as they waited. She text Helen letting her know they would be a little late and she'd said that was fine.

She was so ready to get home to her boy, but taking care of Jay and Erin was what they needed to do at the moment. There was soft knock on the door and Maggie walked in with an iPad with Erin's results. Natalie and Will checked it over and shared a smile.

"Well?" Jay asked impatiently.

"Well… I'd say congratulations are in order dad," Will smiled. "Tests results show her Hgc levels are high which indicates she's pregnant. So I think we'll do an ultrasound and yall will be good to go," he said glancing at Nat to make sure.

"Yea I'll go get it," she smiled.

Jay kissed Erin's forehead. "We're really having a baby," he whispered wiping her tears. He knew she was scared to be a mother, but he knew she'd make a great one. They'd talked about it and decided they did want kids, but they hadn't planned on it being so soon, but Jay didn't care.

Natalie came back with the ultrasound machine. "Ok Er this will be cold," Will said squirting some gel on her belly as Natalie turned the machine on. Natalie moved the wand around and they heard the baby's strong heartbeat which made both Jay and Erin cry.

"Here's your baby," Will said pointing to a little peanut shape on the screen.

"Our baby," Erin whispered as Jay wiped her tears.

"Ok so you need to make an appointment with your doctor and rest. If the morning sickness gets too bad ask your doctor for some Zofran. It'll make you sleepy but it'll help," Nat smiled. "And if we can do anything please let us know," she said wiping the gel off Erin's stomach.

"Yea yea we will," Jay smiled.

"Ok we're gonna go finish up some charts and clock out. By then, those fluids should be done and we'll let ya go," Will smiled giving them both a hug.

"Thanks," Jay whispered to him. He'd been really worried about Erin, but now he was just blissfully happy. He hated that she'd be sick, but he knew it would pass before long.

Will and Nat went and finished up charts. They got Erin's discharge papers together before sending the happy couple home. "Ready to go get our boy?" Will asked laying his hand on her back to guide her out.

"Yes," Nat smiled laying her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted and so ready to be home.

When they got home, she grabbed JJ up and he cooed at her. "Mommy missed you sweet boy," she said kissing his cheeks.

"Thanks for keeping him Helen," Will said holding the door for her.

"It's my pleasure Will. You really make them happy, and that's all I want."

Will nodded. "I try," he smiled. Helen left.

"Was she just nice to you?" Nat asked with a chuckle cradling JJ to her.

"Yea she was," Will smiled walking over kissing JJ's head.

"Hey little man, did you miss us?"

JJ reached up and patted his cheek as he cooed making them both smile.

"Bath and bed?" Will asked with a yawn.

Natalie nodded carrying JJ to their bathroom. She loved taking baths with him and now that he was getting bigger, he liked playing more so she figured they would end soon. Will held JJ while she stripped and then handed him to her once she was settled.

"I'm gonna go put the bottles up and heat us up supper," Will smiled kissing her forehead knowing she needed time with just JJ right now. Natalie nodded as he went out. Once she had JJ all clean, she got out and dressed him for bed. He was rooting like he was hungry so she crawled in bed.

"Will, I'm gonna nurse then be out," she called. He stuck his head in the door with a smile.

"Ok baby that's fine." JJ latched on but was looking around.

"I think he misses you too," she smiled watching JJ. Will climbed in bed.

"Are you looking for me buddy?" He asked rubbing JJ's cheek.

JJ patted at Nat's breast as he sucked. Will chuckled. "Yea I like mommy too," he grinned kissing Nat's cheek. Once JJ was done, Will took him and got him ready for bed while Nat ate. He sat in the rocker rocking him.

"We love you so much JJ. And now you're gonna have a little cousin to play with because Uncle Jay and Aunt Erin are having a baby. You'll be a year old when they baby gets here and I'm sure you'll love playing with him or her." He kissed JJ's cheek as he drifted to sleep.

He didn't realize Natalie had been watching them. He got up to lay JJ in his crib. She wrapped her arms around his waist after kissing JJ's head. "You're a good daddy," she whispered with a smile.

"I'm trying," he whispered picking her up. He carried her to bed and she curled into his side. "I couldn't have picked someone better to love JJ like their own. You're amazing Will and I love you so much."

"I love you too Nat more than anything. You and JJ have made my life complete."

Natalie snuggled into him. She figured they could get about four hours of sleep before JJ would be awake to eat again. He was growing so much and she was so happy for Jay and Erin. It made her wish he'd stay little forever. These were her last thoughts as she drifted to sleep snuggled in close to the man she loved.

 **So there is that. Linstead is having a baby (and if you follow tag talk you already know what it'll be ;)) I had so much fun writing this, and like I said hopefully more updates next week. I know where I'm going with this and I'm so excited :) Hope you'll let me know what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**NALEY23alwaysforever thanks for the ideas :) I kind of combined them for this chapter ;) so I hope you enjoy :) Also if you follow tag talk (on tumblr) this will seem similar to what we talked about but I promise it's not. I'm still using the tag talk idea later :) as always thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites :) it means a lot to know people actually like what I write. :) So enjoy this chapter & I hope you'll tell me your thoughts :)**

 **3 Months Later… (JJ is now nine months; they've been living together for six; Erin is four months pregnant)**

It had been six months that Will and Nat had been living together. JJ was a happy, healthy nine month old little boy. They were working like crazy, and Will was looking forward to a night and whole day off with Natalie. He'd text Jay that morning, and they had agreed to keep JJ for the night so he could take Nat out. He wanted to give her a night she deserved.

They were just finishing up shift when Maggie caught his attention and nodded towards the employee room. He looked in and saw Nat on the couch. He gave Maggie a questioning look. She shrugged and nodded for him to go in. He scanned his badge and pushed the door open.

He sat down on the couch and wrapped his arm around her. "Hey baby. What's wrong?" he asked quietly rubbing her back. Natalie wiped her eyes and sniffed; "I'm ok," she said with a half-smile.

"Nat…. don't lie to me," he whispered still rubbing her back.

"I just….. I've never left my baby for this long…. And I wanna go out with you so bad… I just… I dunno," she whispered wiping her eyes.

"It's ok baby; I understand. We don't have to leave him all night. We can go back and get him."

Natalie shook her head no. She really wanted this night with Will; she knew he'd put a lot of thought into it. "No, Will, it's fine. I want this time with you, I do. I just needed a minute," she smiled at him. She leaned up and softly kissed him. "Besides, it'll be good practice for them," she laughed making Will laugh too.

"Yea… yea it will." Will softly kissed her. "Come on, we only have an hour left and then we can go home and see our boy before Jay and Erin come to get him." Natalie nodded as they headed out to finish shift. Thankfully, the last hour was uneventful, and they were able to get out on time. They got home by five, and had an hour before Jay and Erin would be there. Will had made reservations for seven at Gibsons Bar and Steakouse.

Natalie went to JJ's room and sat down in the rocker slowly rocking him. He was cooing at her as she talked to him softly. "You be good tonight ok? Uncle Jay and Aunt Erin will take good care of you."

Will smiled as he watched her with him. He had the pack-in-play ready, and he started packing his diaper bag. He packed plenty of diapers and wipes, a couple of extra pajamas just in case, as well as JJ's favorite blanket and stuffed bear. He made sure there was a paci or two in case they lost one like he and Nat had been known to do.

"Ok baby, everything is packed. I'm gonna go shower before they get here," he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Ok," she smiled getting ready to nurse. It was still their special time even though she didn't nurse as much since they'd started giving him baby food. She still laughed every time she thought about Will feeding him for the first time. Will and JJ both ended up with more food on them than he could've eaten.

"Will?" she called.

"Yea?" he said sticking his head back in the door.

"Did you get his bottles, cereal, and baby food?"

Will nodded "Yea, Nat, it's all ready to go."

Natalie smiled; of course he'd remembered everything. "Thanks babe."

"Anything else he needs?" he asked. She shook her head no as JJ latched on to eat. "Ok, I'll be back," he smiled. Natalie rubbed her baby's cheek as he nursed. She knew he would probably be giving it up soon and that made her sad. She wanted her baby to stay little.

"You're growing too fast little man. Mommy wants you to stay little," she cooed at him.

JJ finished nursing as Will came back. He was dressed in suit pants and nothing else. Natalie couldn't help but bite her lip seeing him. He was just so damn sexy. He walked over. "Did you eat good little man?" he cooed at him taking him from Natalie. Gosh if he just wasn't that much sexier holding her son shirtless.

JJ cooed and patted his cheeks as if talking back to Will, and Natalie couldn't help but melt. She got up and softly kissed Will's cheek. "I'm gonna go lay my clothes and things out," she smiled as Will carried him to the couch to wait on his brother. He'd just turned on Disney Jr when there was a knock on the door.

Natalie answered it; "Hey guys," she smiled letting Jay and Erin in. They walked into the living room and JJ cooed at them. "You ready to go buddy?" Jay asked reaching for him.

JJ squealed making them all laugh. "I guess that's a yes," Erin smiled as she took him from Jay so he could get all the stuff. "My little man you sure are growing," Erin cooed.

Nat smiled sadly. "Yea, he's growing so fast," she whispered. Will helped Jay get all of JJ's stuff down to the car.

"Maybe more?" Erin asked Nat as she bounced JJ.

Natalie smiled. "Yea maybe. He made reservations at Gibsons tonight." Erin was impressed.

"Wow. That'll be fun," she said making them giggle.

"Yea I think so too. It'll be nice to get out on a real date… I'm just gonna miss this little one," Nat said kissing JJ's cheek.

Erin smiled. "Well call us anytime. We won't mind," she smiled as she felt her baby flutter. It wasn't the first time it'd happened but it still surprised her every time. They boys came back, "Ok you ready?" Jay smiled taking JJ from her. Erin nodded giving Nat a hug.

"Enjoy tonight," she whispered to her and Natalie nodded.

"Bye baby we love you," Natalie said waving at JJ as they went to leave with him. Jay waved JJ's little arm and they left. Will wrapped his arms around her softly kissing her neck.

"He'll be fine. Jay said to call anytime and he promised to call if they needed anything," he whispered. Natalie couldn't help but smile. "Erin said the same."

Will laughed. "See he'll be fine. Come on let's go get ready," he smiled leading her to the bedroom. She carried all her stuff to the bathroom to start getting ready. Will finished getting ready in the bedroom. He hoped tonight was as perfect for her as he planned for it to be.

When she came out Will was totally speechless. She looked stunning. She had on a black, form fitting v-neck dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Will swallowed deep. "Wow. Nat…. you look stunning," he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist. Natalie blushed a little.

She still felt self-conscious from time to time because her body was different after JJ, but the way Will was looking at her right now made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

"Thanks babe. You look pretty good yourself," she smiled taking in his suit. Will smiled as he wrapped her arm through his. "Ready to go eat?" he asked her. He would take her right then, but he had this nice dinner planned and she deserved it. Natalie nodded as he helped her slip on her coat.

They got to the restaurant and were seated immediately. "Will… this is just… amazing," Natalie smiled looking around. They had a corner table that was dimly lit from the candles on the table. Will smiled. "I'm glad. Order anything you want ok?"

Natalie nodded as she looked over the menu. Everything sounded so good. "Will…. All this is so expensive," she whispered.

"Nat don't worry about it. Just get what you want and enjoy," he smiled. Natalie nodded and settled on the Whitefish dish and Will got Ribs.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered rubbing his thumb on her knuckles after they ordered. Natalie blushed a little and Will loved seeing the pink on her cheeks.

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself," she smiled. They shared easy conversation over dinner and before they were done, Jay sent Will a picture of JJ eating. He couldn't help but laugh seeing that JJ was wearing more than he'd eaten. He showed Natalie the picture and she laughed.

"Almost like the first time you fed him," she giggled. Will laughed and text Jay back. "You'll figure it out. Maybe before peanut gets here." Jay and Erin had decided to wait until the baby was born to find out whether it was a girl or boy, so they had settled on calling the baby peanut for now. Jay was adamant that it was a girl, but Erin thought it was a boy.

"Will…, can I ask you something?"

He nodded; "You can always ask me anything Nat."

"Do you want more?" she asked quietly.

Again, he nodded. "Yea I do. I want as many as you do. I know we haven't been together that long, but I want this with you forever Nat. The day I laid eyes on you, I just knew you were it for me. I love you, I love JJ, and I will love our kids too."

Natalie had tears in her eyes. How she'd found the perfect man she didn't know, but she was so glad she had. Will reached over and wiped her tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered.

"These are happy tears babe… happy tears," she smiled. "You, Dr. William Halstead, have made me the happiest woman around. I have no idea how I got so lucky, but I'm so glad I did. You love me, you love my son, and I couldn't feel more loved than I do right now."

Will smiled. "Come on let's go home," he whispered grabbing her hand. They'd had a wonderful dinner, but he was ready to get her home. He paid and helped her slip her coat back on before grabbing her hand and heading out to the car.

Natalie kept her hand on his thigh the whole way home. By the time they got back to the apartment, he was ready to just peel her dress her off and take her right there. Once the door was closed, Nat attacked him with kisses. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom as she shed his suit jacket and tie.

"Natalie…" he moaned.

She bit his ear lobe. "I've wanted you since before we left. Seeing you with JJ shirtless… god I wanted you right then," she whispered making him groan. Will laid her down on the bed and totally stripped before slowly pulling her dress off kissing newly exposed skin as he went.

Natalie was moaning and whimpering feeling his mouth on her. "Will…. Please," she begged.

"Please what Nat?" he whispered.

"Now!" she demanded and he chuckled. He slowly spread her open.

"Natalie… baby," he whispered seeing how wet and ready she was for him. He kissed back up to her and softly kissed her. She grabbed his hair and kissed him harder. Will moaned into her kiss as he slowly slipped all the way into her.

Natalie arched up hard and pulled back from his kiss. "Will… I…. god," she moaned. He kissed around her face as he slowly rocked. She wrapped her legs around his waist wanting him to go faster. "Please Will…." She moaned.

Will moved to suck on her breasts as he moved faster. Natalie arched and moaned, tossing her head side to side. She needed him so bad, like she'd never needed anyone before. She felt his lips close around her nipple and she gasped.

It always shocked her when he sucked because he usually got just a little of her milk. The first time it happened she tried pushing him away, embarrassed, but he just kept sucking and it always turned her on more.

When he flicked his tongue across her nipple she moaned arching into him. She tugged at his hair. He had her right there but he wasn't taking her over just yet. "Will….. Baby… please please please," she begged.

He pulled back and looked in her eyes. "Please what?" he grinned.

"Will…" she moaned. She knew he loved hearing her say it. "Say it Nat," he whispered holding still in her.

"God I need to come," she moaned and that was all she had to say. He sucked hard on her nipple flicking his tongue back and forth quick as he thrust hard and deep in her. The combination of his tongue on her nipple and him buried inside her made her need to come. He slipped his fingers down and lightly rubbed her clit and she exploded around him screaming his name.

Her orgasm trigged his and he moaned her name against her breasts as he came hard. He barely kept from collapsing on top of her as he panted trying to catch his breath. She was wrapped all around him lost in pure bliss.

"Will…. Oh my…" she panted and he chuckled. After they caught their breaths and a few more rounds of passionate love making, she snuggled into his side and fell fast asleep. Laying there watching her, Will knew this is what he wanted every day for the rest of his life. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 **So I hope you liked Manstead date night. I already know what the next chapter will be :) but I wanna work on one of my other stories because I have a chapter started I need to finish. The next update should be one day this week :D so I hope you enjoyed this and will let me know what you think :)**

 **Up Next: The next morning Nat has a surprise for Will…..**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Nat woke up laying on Will. He had his arm wrapped around her back and he was sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she started kissing on his chest. She loved this man more than anything.

He loved her, he accepted her past, and most of all he loved her baby like his own. She peppered kisses all over his chest. She knew she needed to pump and check on JJ, but she just wanted this time with him. She wanted to stay curled up with him in bed.

Will stirred a little feeling her kiss on him. "Mmm… Nat…" he whispered sleepily.

She smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheeks. "Good morning, love," she whispered.

Will smiled and lazily opened his eyes; "Good morning beautiful."

She rolled on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth as she sank all the way down on him. "Natalie…" he moaned at the unexpectedness. She felt so good though. She smiled as she slowly moved up and down. She woke up wanting him.

Will arched up into her as she kissed him, tangling her fingers in his hair. She picked up the pace and rode him hard. "Natalie… baby…" he moaned.

"I know… God Will…. Please…" she begged. He grabbed her hips and moved her up and down hard and fast as he met her thrust. They exploded together, screaming each other's' names as she collapsed on top of him panting.

He rubbed her back; "God…. Nat…" he panted.

She smiled against his neck as she softly kissed it. She'd been thinking and she knew she was fixing to lay a surprise on him but it was what she wanted. "I want to get married," she whispered.

Will never flinched or stopped his hands. "I think I'm supposed to be the one to ask you," he chuckled.

He felt her smile against his neck. "I know… but I want to get married."

"Ok Nat we can because I want to spend forever with you and JJ."

"I know. I want that too. And more babies. I want to be your wife and have your babies."

Will kept softly rubbing her back. "I want that too Nat."

"Then let's do it," she leaned up and smiled at him.

"Ok Nat we can," he smiled.

"Today… I wanna do it today."

"Nat…"

"No… I know what you're gonna say, and just no. I did the whole big fancy wedding before and it was not me. I just want you and our boy. I wanna get married today."

Will pulled her down and kissed her. "Then whatever you want you can have baby. I'd do anything to make you happy."

She smiled against his lips as she kissed him again. "Then let's get ready, and have Erin and Jay meet us with JJ."

Will rubbed her cheek. "You promise this is what you want Nat?"

She nodded with a smile. "This is what I want."

Will rolled her where he was on top. "Then let's get married," he smiled as he kissed her slow and deep.

They got up and took a shower together; Will washing her hair for her. She found an off-white dress in the closet and Will dressed in a suit. He'd text Jay to dress nice and meet them at the courthouse with JJ. Natalie curled her hair and put on some light makeup. She took his breath away.

"You're staring," she giggled.

"Sorry. You're just… so beautiful," he whispered as he cradled her cheek and kissed her.

"Why thank you Dr. Halstead. You look pretty good yourself," she smiled. She grabbed his hand. "Come on let's go get married," she smiled.

They got the courthouse and Erin and Jay were waiting with JJ. JJ squealed when he saw them and Nat took him peppering his face with kisses.

"What's going on?" Jay asked Will quietly as Natalie loved on JJ.

"She wanted to get married today. I can't deny her anything when she looks so happy."

Jay nodded, "I know the feeling. So you're really getting married?"

Will nodded as he watched Nat and JJ. "Yea I am. This is what I want."

"Then let's do it," Jay smiled as he wrapped his arm around Erin. She felt a flutter as Jay laid her hand on the side of her belly. Their baby was already a daddy's baby for sure.

Natalie carried JJ and wrapped her hand in Will's as they walked inside. The ceremony was short and sweet. JJ squealed when Will pulled Nat in for a kiss making Jay and Erin kiss. Jay was happy for his brother. He'd really settled down into this life with Natalie and he couldn't be happier or more proud of him.

Jay and Erin gave them both hugs and told them how happy they were for them. They took a couple of pictures; some of Will and Nat, some of Will, Nat and JJ, and then some of all of them. It was just perfect in Nat's mind. Jay and Erin offered to keep JJ another night, but Nat said he was fine. She'd missed him last night, even though their time was much needed.

Once they were home, Will took JJ to change while Nat got into some comfy clothes. She was officially Mrs. William Halstead now and she couldn't be happier. She had one more surprise for Will. She could hear him talking to JJ on the monitor and she smiled. He was such a good daddy, and she couldn't wait for the day when they had more.

Once JJ was changed, he carried him into the bedroom to Nat so he could get changed. JJ started fussing, most likely hungry. "Hey baby I'm gonna feed him and fix us some lunch," Natalie called.

She carried JJ into the kitchen and settled him into his high chair with a bib. "Patience little man. Mommy's getting it," she smiled as she heated them up some chicken casserole from the other night before she got JJ's baby food.

She pulled up a chair in front of his high chair as she started feeding him. "We have one more surprise for daddy," she said quietly. "I think he's going to like it too. Remember what we talked about the other day? You think daddy will like that?"

JJ was hanging on to her every word as she fed him. "Yea I think he will too," she smiled at JJ and he smiled back around a mouthful of peas. Will came into the kitchen and smiled seeing them.

"I'll fix our plates ok?" he said dropping a kiss on her forehead as he walked by.

"Sounds good babe," she smiled. She finished feeding JJ as Will brought them their plates. They ate lunch while JJ played in his high chair. Once they were done they curled up on the couch watching Disney Jr. with JJ. It wasn't long and fell asleep. He's had a big night with his aunt and uncle and all this excitement this morning wore him out. Natalie had fallen asleep too.

Will gently picked JJ up off her and carried him to his crib. He kissed his cheek and laid him down. "Sweet dreams little man," he whispered. He went back and scooped Natalie up carrying her to bed. While they slept he did a load of laundry and watched some TV.

Natalie woke about four. She slipped out of bed and changed into just one of Will's Blackhawk shirts. She found him on the couch watching TV. "Hey," she smiled climbing into his lap.

"Hey my wife," he smiled; loved being able to call her that now." "You look awful sexy in that," he whispered. Natalie smiled. She knew he loved seeing her in nothing but his shirt.

"You can show me just how sexy later," she whispered nipping at his ear. Will moaned a little.

"So I found something while you were sleeping and I was cleaning," he said quietly.

"Ok what is it?" she asked. She figured he must have found the papers she was going to show him later. Sure enough he pulled out the packet of papers and Natalie smiled.

"You wanna explain?" he asked her quietly. Natalie nodded and Will stayed quiet.

"I've thought about it a great deal since we got together. We're married now and it just seems right."

Will nodded. "Have you told anyone?"

"JJ," she giggled and Will laughed.

"Nat… I want you to be sure about this…"

"I am Will. I just…. You want it right?" She was starting to second guess herself.

Will leaned over and cradled her cheek. He softly kissed her as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Yes Natalie, I do. I married you so obviously I do," he smiled. Natalie relaxed again.

"Ok. All you have to do is sign them and we get them filed."

Will nodded. He got up and got a pen and signed everywhere she showed him. "You know, next shift we have to tell Mrs. Goodwin and everyone else. And you will need a new badge, Dr. Halstead," he smiled.

Natalie giggled. "Yea. Hopefully no one will get that confused." Will laughed.

"I think we're safe there." Natalie snuggled back into him.

"I'm gonna file these tomorrow."

Will rubbed her back. "Sounds good Nat. Are you going to tell Helen?"

"Yea at some point. I'll have to tell her about us getting married too, but she can get over it. I really don't care what she thinks." Will softly kissed her forehead as they settled on the couch together.

 **6 weeks later**

JJ was ten and half months and Will and Nat had been married for six weeks. Will was halfway through a twelve hour shift when Nat called.

"Hey baby. Everything ok?" he asked knowing she rarely called while he was at work.

"Yea we're ok. It came," she said making Will smile.

"Good. Then call and see if we can come over and celebrate."

"I will," she said. "See you soon."

"Love you Nat," he said as they hung up. They'd agreed that whenever the papers came back they would go to Jay and Erin's and celebrate. Once he got home, Natalie attacked him with kisses and Will laughed.

"Ready to go celebrate?" he asked kissing him back.

She nodded as he walked over and scooped up JJ making the little boy giggle. He'd started babbling more than cooing and just the other day Will swore he said 'dada.' JJ laughed and patted Will's cheeks as Will babbled to him. Natalie's heart was overfilled with love for her boys.

"Come on or we're gonna be late," she laughed.

Once there, Jay and Erin were wondering what the big surprise was. They had a surprise of their own, so this worked out perfectly. They had a doctor's appointment earlier that day, and had found out what their baby was. They were beyond excited to share the news.

Over dinner they shared small talk about work, and JJ kept them entertained with his babbles. Once dinner was over Jay said, "We have some news we wanted to share."

Natalie and Will smiled. "We did too, but you first little brother." Will had seen them at the hospital but had been too busy with a patient to talk. He figured they'd had a doctor's appointment.

Jay and Erin smiled as Erin got the ultrasound pictures they had made for them. "It's a girl!" Jay said and they all smiled. Jay had been right all along. JJ squealed seeing the adults all excited.

"Look buddy you're gonna have a little girl cousin to play with," Will cooed showing JJ the picture. JJ looked at the picture funny and went back to babbling to himself. Will laughed. "I don't think he's too impressed. Maybe once she gets here."

Natalie got up and hugged Erin. "I'm so happy for yall," she smiled.

"So what's yall's news?" Jay asked.

Will and Natalie shared a look as she sat back down. She nodded at him to share.

"Well…. Little man here is officially mine. Natalie wanted him to have my name so we filed the papers for adoption and they just came back today."

Jay and Erin smiled. "Oh guys that's great! Does anyone else know?"

Will shook his head no. "We haven't told anyone yet. We wanted to wait to make sure it would go through."

JJ sensed they were talking about him and he squealed making them laugh. Will leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Yea buddy we're happy about it aren't we?" he cooed to him. JJ patted his cheeks and babbled. 'Dada' came out again in the babble and Will smiled.

The Halstead family was growing and happy. Will and Natalie were married and had a beautiful ten and half month old boy, Jackson Jeffery-Manning Halstead. Jay and Erin were happy and expecting a little girl, that Erin secretly hoped looked like her daddy, in about four months. Everything was right in their world.

 **Ok so I know the ending sounds final, but I promise it's not. It was just a little piece to wrap up the chapter and status update kinda. I know this will probably never happen on the show so it's definitely gone AU but I hope you enjoyed and will tell me your thoughts :)**


	9. Authors Note

Ok so I know at the end of the last chaptter I said it wasn't the end... however I have recently changed my mind. I lost my motivation, I lost my outline, and I'm just at a loss. So ignore the authors note at the end of the last chapter and just pretend its the end. Again. I'm sorry. But I won't be continuing it.


End file.
